Riguretto Messeeji
by RoyIshida
Summary: Penyesalan memang menyakitkan, dan lebih menyakitkan kalau hal itu menyangkut orang yang kita sayangi ... OneShot only


_Kalau kita melakukan kesalahan_

_pasti akan muncul penyesalan yang dalam__._

_Tapi, _

_ada beberapa kesalahan,_

_yang tidak bisa hanya kita sesali selamanya_

_Dan hanya bisa diselesaikan di hari kelahiran kembali, _

_Yaitu Surga  
_

_

* * *

_

**Riguretto Messeeji**_  
_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Song: Regret Message - Rin Kagamine_

_Pairing: Arthur x Fem!Kiku_

Malam yang benar-benar indah, karna bulan purnama yang senantiasa menemani manusia tiap malam.

Tapi, beberapa bulan dan gelapnya malam, membuat kita merasa sedih dan menderita.

Merasa sakit hatinya, karna dirundung masalah.

Atau mungkin... Penyesalan?

Mungkin itulah yang menggambarkan perasaan seseorang

Yang tengah berdiri sendirian, di depan pantai.

Menatap gelapnya malam dan langit yang penuh bintang.

Wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu senang, malah terlihat sangat sedih.

_"Nona, nona"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Mau ke pantai gak?"_

_"Ngapain?"_

_"Aku mau kasih tau sesuatu"_

_"... Oke deh"  
_

_...  
_

Orang itu menatap langit, merasakan angin yang berhembus pelan.

Dia pun menatap langit yang membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

Sesuatu, yang membuatnya begitu sedih.

"Kenapa..." ujarnya "... Kenapa aku begitu kejam? Kenapa aku mengorbankan orang lain? Kenapa?"

Dia pun menatap pasir di bawahnya, lalu terdiam kembali

Dia pun merogoh sakunya, dan melihat fotonya dengan seseorang

Orang yang setia bersamanya

Dan yang bersedia mengorbankan nyawanya.

Dia pun menatap laut yang tenang, lalu menyanyikan sesuatu:

machi hazure no chiisana minato  
hitori tatazumu shoujyo  
kono umini mukashi-kara aru  
hisoka na iitsutae

_"Jangan cepet-cepet larinya nona!"_

_"Hahahaha, masa laki-laki kalah sam anak perempuan?"_

_"Ah, nona bisa aja..."_

_"Hehhee. Oh ya, kamu mau apa ngajak aku ke si-"  
_

_SET. PLUNG!_

_"H-hei... Kenapa botolnya dilempar ke laut?"  
_

negai wo kaita youhishi wo  
kobin ni irete  
umi ni nagaseba itsunohika  
omoi wa minoru dashou

nagare-te iku gurasu no kobin  
negai wo kometa messe-ji  
suiheisen no kanata ni  
shizuka ni kieteku

_"Begitu toh..."_

_"Jadi, harapan anda apa?"_

_"Itu rahasia. Mending kita berdua berharap bersama-sama"_

_"... Baiklah, kalau itu mau anda"_

kimiwa itsumo watashi no tameni  
nandemo site-kureta noni  
watashi wa itsumo wagamama-bakari  
kimi wo komarase teta

_"A-a-anda kenapa...?"_

_"A-a-a-aku benci dia... Dia lebih hebat daripada aku... Sementara aku? Aku bukan apa-apa! Aku hanyalah outri bodoh!"_

_"Bukan seperti itu, nona... Nona terlalu negatif pikirannya"_

_"MEMANG BEGITU!'_

_...  
_

_"jadi apa langkah anda selanjutnya?"_

_"Aku mau dia mati! Kau harus bunuh dia, malam ini juga!"_

_"... Baiklah, akan kulaksanakan"_

negaiwo kanaete kureru kimi  
mou inai kara  
kono umini watashi no omoi  
todokete morau no

_"Anda putri Sakura Honda?"_

_"... Iya, betul"_

_"Anda akan ditangkap atas pembunuhan putri Alisson, dan anda akan dihukum mati. Eksekusi akan dilaksanakan dalam waktu dekat"_

_"... Baiklah"_

_"Tunggu! Aku yang membunuhnya, bukan dia!"_

_"Kau siapa?"_

_"Aku Arthur Kirkland, butler putri Sakura! Aku akan menjalani eksekusi mati ini, asalkan dia bebas"_

_"Tidak bisa, tuan Kirkland. Tuan putri Sakura harus ditangkap"_

_"TIDAK BISA!"_

_"Tuan Kirkland, ini adalah perintah dari pangeran Matthew! Perintah ini tidak bisa dibatalkan!"_

_"Tapi kaub tetap tidak boleh membawa nona Sakura!"  
_

_"Sudahlah, Arthur. Aku akan menjalani hukumanku karna kesalahanku"_

_"Nona!"_

nagarete-iku chiisana negai  
namida to sukoshi no riguretto  
tsumi ni kizuku nowa itsumo  
subete owatta ato

_"A-a-arthur...? Kenapa kau disini?"_

_"Cepat pergi, nona. Aku akan menghadang mereka!"_

_"Ta-ta-tapi... Kenapa? Kenapa kau menyelamatku, sementara kau nanti akan..."_

_"Nona, sudah kewajibanku untuk melindungimu. Dan aku akan melakukannya, meski aku harus mati"_

_"Hei, siapa disitu?"_

_"Gawat! nona, cepat pergi!"_

_"Ta-tapi... Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu Arthur!"_

_"Tidak ada jalan lain! Cepat!"_

_"Tangkap dia! Dia yang membantu putri itu kabur"_

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyentuh nona-ku! Heaaaa!"_

_"Arthur!"_

nagare teiku gurasu no kobin  
negai wo kometa messe-ji  
suiheisen no kanata ni  
shizukani kieteku

_"Sudah dengar berita belum? Katanya butler keluarga Honda, Arthur Kirkland, akan dieksekusi hari ini!"_

_"Hah? Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Dia membantu nona-nya kabur, dan nona-nya hilang tanpa jejak. Karna itu, mereka memutuskan untuk mengeksekusi dia"_

_"A-a-arthur ..."_

_"Ada pesan terakhir sebelum kau mati, tuan Arthur?"_

_"... Aku, hanya ingin lahir kembali dan berada di sisinya kembali"_

_SRANG!_

_"A-a-arthur... Ke-ke-kenapa...? KENAPA?"  
_

nagarete iku chiisana negai  
namida to sukoshi no riguretto

Tes, tes

Orang itu mengeluarkan air matanya tiba-tiba.

Dan muncul rasa penyesalan yang dalam di hatinya.

"Kenapa dia herus mati untukku? Kenapa? Padahal aku yang harusnya mati!"

Dia pun terdiam, lalu tersenyum.

Senyuman yang pahit.

_"Kalau nona tersenyum saat sedih... Kesedihan nona akan berkurang"_

Kemudian, dia mengeluarkan sebuah botol berisikan kertas kecil, lalu menaruhnya di arus Air laut yang deras.

Dia pun melipat tangannya, sambil berkata dalam hati:

mosimo umare-kawareru naraba...

DREEEESSSSSSHHHH...

Air lautpun membawa botol itu,

melewati arus yang keras,

hingga orang itu tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

Orang itu menatap ke samping, sambil tersenyum pelan.

"... Kalau aku terlahir kembali, aku ingin berada di sisimu selalu"

Dia pun meninggalkan pantai,

Dan jejaknya menghilang bersamaan dengan datangnya air laut

**~ Owari ~**

**

* * *

**_kirimkan komen anda di ketikan Rewiew di bawah ini,_

_Dan silahkan memberikan PM kalau anda ingin mengenal lebih mengenai author ini._

_Semoga karya ini berkenan di hati readers (Malah pidato)_

_P.s : Ini adalah Fic OneShot pertama saya, jadi maap kalau ada sedikit kesalahaan -.-  
_

RoyIshida_  
_


End file.
